


You Know You Want To Kiss Me

by My_Reason_Why



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Reason_Why/pseuds/My_Reason_Why
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sterek One Shot - Sometime in season 1 after Allison finds out about and accepts Scott as a Werewolf, but before the Alpha dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know You Want To Kiss Me

"Remind me why we're here again?" Derek said as he looked between Stiles and Scott.

Stiles rolled his eyes, "We're here because you two need to help keep me away from that crazy uncle of yours."

Scott sighed, "What he means is the Alpha needs him to figure this whole thing out so we have to keep him safe."

"So this is why we're cooped up in a dingy motel in the middle of nowhere?"

"It was the only one Stiles and I could afford that didn't leave a paper trail."

"Of course it was." Derek said and rolled his eyes, "So what do we do next? We can't hide in here forever."

"I'm going to go and see what Allison knows and we're going to see if we can snoop around in her family's archives to see if they know anything about this. You and Stiles are going to stay here until I get back and we're going to work something out from there."

Derek sighed, "Okay but hurry up, I don't want to be stuck here for very long."

"Will do." Scott replied and exchanged a knowing look with his best friend Stiles on the way out: this was going to be a long night. 

\--

Stiles stared at the wall in front of him and clenched his fists in frustration. "Would you stop that?" He asked Derek who was pacing the length of the room.

"Oh I'm sorry am I bothering you?" He asked though he didn't sound sorry at all.

"Yeah you are." Stiles replied hotly.

"Well you know what annoys me?" Derek asked and came to stand in front of Stiles who was sitting sideways in an armchair across the room. "What annoys me is the fact that while Scott is out there doing something productive I'm stuck here babysitting your annoying ass."Derek replied grabbing a hold of Stiles' legs which were hanging over the edge of an arm rest. As he looked into the other boy's eyes he could see the snappy retort the boy was going to make die on his lips. Stiles looked Derek right in the eyes with a look that Derek couldn't place, a look that scared him. Stiles heart was beating rapidly in his chest and he looked like a deer in headlights. He smelt like he was afraid, that much Derek could tell. But it didn't smell like the usual fear Stiles got whenever Derek got this close to him, probably because the fear was mixed in with desire.

As soon as he made this revelation Derek moved away from Stiles and went back over the other side of the room without saying a word. What was it that Stiles desired? Was it him? Was he only afraid of Derek because of how he wanted him? Derek wasn't sure and he didn't want to look at Stiles to find out. This was all just too weird.

Stiles shrank back in his chair trying to get himself back under control. He knew what Derek had smelt as soon as he'd felt it. After all Werewolves could smell desire. Stiles hung his head in shame. Out of all the people he could choose to have a crush on it had to be Derek Hale, the wise talking Werewolf who loved to use Stiles as a punching bag. As if it wasn't confusing enough with him just figuring out that he might be gay, no Stiles had go and fall for the one person who could never love him back. And now Derek knew, that was why Derek couldn't look at him.

He sighed slightly and tried not to let the rejection get to him, he would not show anymore weakness in front of Derek Hale. He couldn't.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked as he turned to see Stiles sitting on a lap top Derek had never seen before.

"I'm just researching some things. Oh and don't worry it's not mine, it's Lydia's. She lent it to Alison a while ago and Alison was kind enough to lend it to me."

"Did you find anything?" Derek asked moving over next to Stiles so he could see the computer screen, momentarily forgetting everything that happened earlier.

"Nothing yet." Stiles replied and Derek heard Stiles' heart rate increasing. Stiles' cheeks darkened slightly as if he could tell what Derek had heard and Derek got up and moved over to the door.

\--

"Okay, can we please not make a big deal over this?" Stiles asked, shutting the laptop screen after Derek moved away.

"A big deal out of what?" Derek asked, he still wouldn't turn around.

"You know what." Stiles said his eyes burning. Derek turned around and Stiles looked away, hating his weakness.

"Alright then. So... do you want to kiss me?"

"What?" Stiles exclaimed as he whipped back around to face Derek.

"You know you want to kiss me." Derek said with a smirk.

It was then Stiles realized Derek was mocking him. "No, I don't."Stiles replied but he knew Derek knew he was lying by the way his heart skipped a beat.

"So you do want to kiss me." He laughed stepping forward. "Do you want to do other things to me?"

Stiles looked away and refused to say anything.

"I'll take that as a yes." Derek taunted stepping forward another step.

"Stop it Derek." Stiles mumbled knowing Derek would hear him.

"Stop what? Your the one who said you didn't want this to be awkward. Can't we talk about it?"

"Not like this we can't." Stiles replied looking Derek in the eyes.

Derek was taken back by the look in Stiles' eyes. The humiliation, the hurt, it was all there in his eyes. It was a look that made Derek regret what he just did, but he couldn't help it. He was scared. He was scared of this boy in front of him and how Derek felt about him, how he cared for him. He was afraid of all the things Stiles made him feel. And, really, with a dating history like his who wouldn't be afraid?

"I'm sorry." Derek murmured and Stiles looked a little surprised, "I'm acting like a dick."

"Yeah you are." Stiles replied and while Derek would usually get mad at a remark like that, he knew he deserved it.

"So erm, how long have been gay for?"

Stiles was surprised by the sudden kindness in Derek's eyes. He could tell Derek wasn't mocking him this time and Stiles was grateful. "I've always kind of wondered about it but I never really knew until about three weeks ago."

"Have you told anyone?" Derek asked sitting on the bed across from Stiles.

"No. You're the only person who knows."

"You know you can't keep this a secret forever right? People are going to find out eventually. I'm actually surprised Scott hasn't noticed already, with his heightened senses and all."

Stiles laughed, "Scott doesn't notice much these days. Only when it concerns Alison or the Alpha."

Derek laughed with him and then became serious, "That must be hard on you."

Stiles shrugged, "Sometimes, but it doesn't really matter. Especially when you consider all the lives we're going to save when we stop the Alpha."

Derek studied Stiles face for long enough to make Stiles blush and then he averted his eyes. Stiles was trying to control his breathing when Derek's head snapped up.

"Scott's about five minutes away now."

"You can't tell him." Stiles pleaded and Derek nodded slightly.

"Okay." He replied and he and Stiles both stood up. "Oh and here," Derek said before sliding his hand onto the back of Stiles' head and planting a kiss on Stiles' mouth.

Stiles' world reeled and his legs turned to jelly. Derek's lips were not what he expected them to be, they were soft and gentle but Stiles knew they could be rough if Derek wanted them to. Stiles could scarcely breathe, and the world around him seemed to disappear. For the first time in a long time Stiles' forgot about his best friend being turned into a Werewolf and he forgot about the Alpha. For the first time he could forget every single bad thing that had happened to him and all the death and destruction that seemed to follow him as if he was cursed. There was just Derek. Derek Hale, the wise talking Werewolf who Stiles' was sure could never be with anyone. The same Derek who was kissing him now as if they were the only two people left on the planet.

"I hope that makes up for before." Derek said as he broke the kiss and walked out the motel door to meet Scott who was just pulling into the driveway, leaving Stiles standing there feeling Derek's lips on his and reeling after his very first kiss.


End file.
